Crusoe Palm
Crusoe Palm, also called Coco Crusoe or Coconut, is a male background Earth pony who appears in multiple episodes throughout the show. He has a brown coat, light yellow mane, purple eyes, and a cutie mark of a coconut or palm tree on a desert island. He is not named in the show, but he is named "Crusoe Palm" directly with a trademark symbol in first-party merchandise, "Coco Crusoe" directly sometimes with a trademark symbol in second-party merchandise and other media, and "Coconut" indirectly in another depiction.__TOC__ Development and design Crusoe Palm shares his design and eye color with S04E22 Unnamed Earth Stallion #8, shares his design and cutie mark with S04E08 Unnamed Earth Stallion #8, shares his design with Apple Cinnamon, Don Neigh, Felix, Goldengrape, Neigh Sayer, Noteworthy, Red Delicious, "Baritone", "Cherry Strudel", "Grape Crush", "Harry Trotter", "Welch / Cloudy Haze", S04E22 Unnamed Earth Stallion #11, S04E24 Unnamed Earth Stallion #8, S05E06 Unnamed Earth Stallion #16, S05E09 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, S05E26 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, S06E09 Unnamed Earth Stallion #3, S06E18 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, and S06E22 Unnamed Earth Stallion #5, shares his tail style or sometimes design with S04E20 Unnamed Earth Stallion #4 and S04E20 Unnamed Earth Stallion #7, shares his mane and tail style, mane color, and cutie mark with Cerulean Skies, shares his mane color and sometimes mane and tail style with "Thorn", shares his mane and tail style with Prism Glider, Rainbow Blaze, Rainbow Swoop, Whitewash, "Blue Bonnet", M2 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, S05E01 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #3, and S06E22 Unnamed Earth Stallion #9, shares his mane style with S01E16 Unnamed Pegasus Stallion #1, S04E08 Unnamed Earth Stallion #2, Aries, and sometimes S04E20 Unnamed Earth Stallion #5 and S04E20 Unnamed Earth Stallion #6, shares his tail style with Bright Bulb, Comet Tail, Emerald Green, Rare Find, Roger Silvermane, Stormfeather, "Chocolate Haze", "Klein", "Silver Script", "Written Script", and S04E22 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #3, shares his coat and mane colors and cutie mark with S04E22 Unnamed Earth Stallion #10, shares his coat and mane colors with S01E26 Unnamed Earth Stallion #2, sometimes shares his cutie mark with Elbow Grease, "Ocean Dream", and "Piña Colada", and has a similar color scheme to Trenderhoof, "Haakim", and S07E22 Unnamed Earth Filly #6. His names "Crusoe Palm" and "Coco Crusoe" and cutie mark together allude to Robinson Crusoe. Depiction in the series Crusoe Palm is often shown directly from either the front or the back. Season one .]] Crusoe Palm first appears at the Summer Sun Celebration in Friendship is Magic, part 1; in part 2, he appears in an identical shot in the previous episode recap and at Princess Luna's welcoming party in Ponyville. He appears briefly in Rainbow Dash's fantasy in The Ticket Master, at Applejack's appreciation party in Applebuck Season, and at numerous points in crowd shots in Boast Busters. In Winter Wrap Up, Crusoe Palm appears several times during the titular musical number and at Sweet Apple Acres plowing snow. He watches the Iron Pony competition and Running of the Leaves in Fall Weather Friends, Rarity's fashion show in Suited For Success, the talent show in The Show Stoppers, and Fluttershy's second fashion show in Green Isn't Your Color. Crusoe Palm appears several times in Over a Barrel, participating in "Mild West" dances and preparing Appleloosa for the buffalo invasion. At one point in the episode, he appears with a different, lighter coat color. He also appears in Twilight Sparkle's flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. Season two Crusoe Palm appears in The Return of Harmony Part 2, running along the top and side of the screen following Discord's influence on Ponyville. In Luna Eclipsed, he briefly appears wearing the same hat he wears in Over a Barrel. He also appears in The Mysterious Mare Do Well, Hearth's Warming Eve, several times in The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, Hearts and Hooves Day, and A Friend in Deed. In Putting Your Hoof Down, Crusoe Palm operates a fruit stand in the Ponyville marketplace and also attends Iron Will's assertiveness seminar. He appears at both wedding ceremonies in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 as well as the real wedding's reception. Season three Crusoe Palm appears briefly in One Bad Apple and Magic Duel, watching the Summer Harvest Parade in the former and in a crowd of ponies during Trixie's return in the latter. Season four Crusoe Palm watches the Summer Sun Celebration in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2. In Pinkie Pride, he is seen dancing in Appleloosa and makes appearances during Pinkie the Party Planner, The Super Duper Party Pony, and The Goof Off. ]] Crusoe Palm appears several times in Simple Ways; in two shots, he is seen talking to Derpy. He watches three of the Pony Tones' performances in Filli Vanilli, has lunch at the Hay Burger in Twilight Time, watches the Breezies' migration in It Ain't Easy Being Breezies, and in seen at the after-party of the Cutie Mark Crusaders' play in For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils. He watches Flim and Flam's sales pitch, once with short front legs, and the Ponyville Swim Meet in Leap of Faith. In Trade Ya!, Crusoe Palm is seen numerous times at the Rainbow Falls Traders Exchange. In one scene, he goes to trade for an antique chicken; Fluttershy attempts in vain to dissuade him, and Rainbow Dash chases him away from the stall. Crusoe Palm appears in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 in an amphitheater full of ponies and in Appleloosa. Season five Crusoe Palm appears in Bloom & Gloom running from a twittermite swarm. Here, his cutie mark is of a guitar. He also appears as a rodeo spectator in Appleoosa's Most Wanted, in Canterlot in Princess Spike, and in Ponyville's shared dream in Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?. In Crusaders of the Lost Mark, Diamond Tiara runs past him during Light of Your Cutie Mark, and in The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows, he appears walking with Sassaflash when Pinkie Pie walks to the Castle of Friendship, and again when she tries to stealthily make her cake deliveries. Season six In No Second Prances, Crusoe Palm attends Trixie's magic show. In Newbie Dash, he sits in the stands at the Wonderbolts' air show. In The Cart Before the Ponies, he does the wave during Derby Racers. In The Fault in Our Cutie Marks, he appears several times during Find the Purpose in Your Life and at Gabby's cute-ceañera. Season seven Crusoe watches the medal ceremony in Celestial Advice, watches the Wonderbolts' performance in Parental Glideance, appears in the crowd for the Couture du Future Fashion Contest in Honest Apple, walks to Grand Pear's stand in The Perfect Pear, and laughs at Pinkie Pie in Fame and Misfortune. He has a speaking line in Triple Threat arguing with "Rainbow Stars" over a chair. Appearances Times are approximate. Depiction in Equestria Girls In My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, Crusoe Palm appears alongside Golden Harvest, Daisy and Cherry Berry outside Ponyville town hall in one of the dimensional rifts opened by Midnight Sparkle. Other depictions Chapter books In chapter 12 of the chapter book Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity, "The Ugly Truth", a brown stallion named Coconut appears as a Ponyville Choir member. He mistakes the mane-dyed Charity Sweetmint for Rarity, as his fellow choir members do, and has her redo his bow tie. The book does not explicitly identify this pony, but the book's author G. M. Berrow has identified Coconut as the same pony that the mystery packs have identified as Crusoe Palm and that the collectible card game and mobile game have identified as Coco Crusoe. My Little Pony (mobile game) Coco Crusoe is an a character in Gameloft's mobile game. The game's description of him states, "This pony is enchanted by warm island breezes and visits the tropics whenever he pleases!" Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook Crusoe Palm appears in episode 3 of Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook, "All About Alicorns". Merchandise A mini-figure toy and collector card of Crusoe Palm are included in the twenty-third wave of mystery packs. In Enterplay's collectible card game, Crusoe Palm is named "Coco Crusoe" on his card α #27 R, which shows him as in Winter Wrap Up and attributes to Ace the quote, "Yow! That pony doesn't know his own strength..." In the game's expansion set Absolute Discord, Crusoe Palm is named "Coco Crusoe" with a trademark symbol on his card #21 R, which shows him as in The Return of Harmony Part 2 and lists the quote, "I have no idea how I'm doing this, but it's pretty awesome, right?!" Quotes ::Coconut: I just wanted to know if you could redo my bow tie. ::Coconut: Thanks, Rarity! Never could figure those things out. :— Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity Gallery See also *Ponies with a similar name: Coco Pommel, Coco Cheval, and Coconut Cream. *List of ponies * * * References es:Coconut pl:Coco Crusoe pt:Coco Crusoe ru:Коко Крузо Category:Background characters Category:Musicians